Currently, if a user wants to lay face down on a lounge chair they need to turn their head. Many people have medical conditions, such as cervical spine injuries, that prevent them from assuming that position. For those people, and for people who just want to lie without turning their head, currently, they have to look through a hole in the material of the back of the chair. This position confines the body, especially the arms, shoulders and head. The location of the hole for the face limits the location of the rest of the body, limits the support provided to the head and neck/cervical area, and does not allow support of the cervical spine with neck flexion and extension.
As can be seen, there is a need for a lounge chair that is secure without limiting the movement of the body, that does not require the neck of the user to be turned to the side while lying face down, that comfortably removes and/or reduces strain on the cervical spine while lying face down or face up, that provides support of the head and neck during flexion and extension, and accommodates various horizontal positions of the head for comfort or user.